


Family Grieving.

by Objectives_King



Series: Family moments on the Waverider [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Meddling, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Water Balloon Fights, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Objectives_King/pseuds/Objectives_King
Summary: Sara reaches out to Ava to help her and the Legends through the grieving process. Angst and fluff ensues with a bit of meddling from the Legends and Gideon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction to write so I hope you all enjoy. There will be two if not three chapter to this story and I plan to continue on this series with small one or two shots of different moments of fun fluffy family moments of the legends. This particular fic is set between 3 09 and 3 11 when we start to see a friendship blossoming before Avalance but before they go out on their first date.

“Gideon get me a line with Agent Sharpe.” Sara says grabbing a glass from the desk in her office and pouring herself a scotch. “Right away Captain Lance. Would you prefer some privacy? I believe Ms. Tomaz has finished doing repairs on the dropship if you need some uninterrupted privacy to talk to Agent Sharpe or should I call her Ava?” Sara rolls her eyes at the cheeky AI. “Just get me a line Gideon I don’t have time for your cheek.” She knew Gideon was just trying to push her buttons but after the events of the last couple weeks Sara couldn't deal with the witty banter and teasing that she normal engaged in with the AI. She leaned back against her desk while waiting for the agent to pick up the weight of everything that had happened the last few weeks weighing on her heavily. Her team depended on her and it was her job as their captain to protect them and she had failed and now Lily had lost her father, Robbie had lost a grandfather he would never get to know and Clarissa. Sara could feel herself spiraling out the last few weeks had taken its toll with her nightmares and panic attacks becoming more and more frequent. 

“Captain Lance what can I do for you?” Ava says letting a yawn inadvertently slip out. She noticed the fast breathing and panicked look on the captain's face. “Hey Sara calm down just breathe with me. Ok Sara its ok just do this for me name five things you can see.” Sara couldn’t believe this was happening of course it had to happen when she was talking to Ava. “Yyyou” 

“Good Sara four more” 

“The globe, Nate’s Books, a sword and my staff” Ava smiled she could see the panic starting to dissipate from Sara’s face. “Ok Sara good now four things you can touch.” Sara sucked in a breath already feeling calmer. “The table, sugar off Zari’s doughnut, a rip in my jeans and the scotch glass in my hand.” Ava breathed out in relief she could see the glassiness of the panic attack was gone from the captain's eyes. “Ok before you even try to argue we are going to finish this technique there's no point in half doing it.” Sara tried to argue but the determine look in the other women's face made her keep her mouth shut. “Three things you can hear.” Ava said smiling softly. “The A/C, Zari and Nate fighting over Mario Kart and Amaya giggling at them. I can smell burnt popcorn and my shampoo and I can taste my scotch.” Sara replies as she knocks back the last of the scotch in her glass before refilling it. She knew the technique and how it worked it had been a long time though since she had had to put it into practice in her own life. “Thanks.” she says smiling sadly. 

“It’s not a problem Sara it happens to the best of us.” Ava notices that the smile Sara offers her doesn’t quite meet her eyes like the normal playful smile she normally gets. The last few weeks have definitely taken their toll. With Stein and then Jax leaving Ava knew it couldn’t have been easy on the blonde. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ava asks smiling knowing that if the former assassin wanted to talk further about what she had just seen then she would. “Apart from the fact that those bags under your eyes look big enough for me to take shopping.” This time Sara smiles it almost reaches her eyes and she lets a giggle escape. “Thanks Jerk but these bags are designer and I know the bureau don’t pay you enough for such a luxury item.” Sara is glad that the agent doesn’t force her to talk about the panic attack. 

“Hey well you were the one who called me so I mean if you’re just going to insult me, I’ll just hang up.” Ava playfully smirks. “No please don’t.” Sara says knowing Ava is just playing but after the panic attack she just had she couldn’t bear to be left alone with her thoughts quite yet. “Hey I’m not going anywhere I promise. So, Captain Lance in all seriousness what can I do for it’s getting late here and if I want to see my own bed tonight at some point, I really do need to finish up this stack of reports I’m writing.” Ava would love nothing more than to stay talking to the Captain all night but she really did have a giant stack of reports waiting to be finished. “It’s just oh never mind its stupid anyway.” Sara stared at the ground pleading for a black hole to swallow her up or for Mick to set something on fire because this conversation already felt way to intimate for her liking. 

“You wouldn’t have called me at 10pm if it was stupid. Come on Sara just spit it out.” Sara nodded sucking in a deep breath before starting. “Ok I was wondering if the time bureau has any surveillance photos or videos of the legends?” Ava smiles sheepishly while Sara interrupts her before she can start apologizing. “No, it's not I'm not mad. I wanted to know if I could get access to them. It's just after my sister died, I spent ages just pouring over pictures of Laurel and watching our old home movies from when we were growing up. It helped me feel closer to her but also helped me with the grieving process. And I think having pictures and videos would help us to be able to grieve. The whole team has just kept moving since Martin died, we’ve gone from mission to mission and haven't had the time to fully mourn the loss of one of our family.” After what felt like the longest time Sara finished her speech and finally looked up at the agent. 

“I hate to admit it because it makes it look like we don’t trust the legends now even though we do but yes we’ve got surveillance footage from pretty much all your missions and I know Rip has pictures and videos of some of your missions from when he was captain. Give me some time Sara and I'll see what I can gather and put together for you guys. I’ll make sure to make a copy for Clarissa and Lily too.” Sara smiled sadly at the other blonde it was hard to think just a small while ago they had been enemies and now, she trusted Ava not only with her life but with helping her guide her team through the grieving process. 

“Thanks Aves I can’t explain how much this means to all of us.” Ava smiles sheepishly at the smaller blonde. God damn it there was just something about Sara Lance that just kept drawing her in. Even when they were fighting and even when Sara and her team of misfits did everything possible to screw up the timeline, she couldn’t help but feel drawn to them all but especially to their captain. 

1 Week Later. 

Sara could have sworn she heard the sound of a time portal opening but just as she went to investigate, she felt something wet and cold hit her square between the eyes. Glaring over towards the source she saw the beginning of a grin on Zari’s face as she pulled the trigger and another stream of water came hurtling towards her. Sara thanked her lucky stars for her assassin reaction time as she dove behind the island of the kitchen. As soon as the water stopped flying in her direction, she peered out from behind the island to see Zari skidding around the corner trying to escape the onslaught of what was to come. Zari knew provoking her captain wasn’t the best idea and that Sara had far superior weapon skills, strength and speed but they had to keep her occupied long enough to put their plan into place. 

Sara spotted the remaining pile of water guns that Zari had made Gideon fabricate for her. Sara sped towards the direction her friend had fled only moments ago slowing down just enough to grab two super soakers and two mini water guns while yelling at the boys to grab the rest and follow behind. Nate and Ray grinned at each knowing that while Sara might not be happy with Zari right now when she saw the lengths the newest legend had gone, to organize something special for her all would quickly be forgotten. 

As Sara reached the end of the hall she stopped trying to figure out where the totem bearer would’ve headed first. “Gideon get me a location on Zari.” She headed towards Zari and Amaya’s quarter thinking that was probably where her friend would head to first for backup and probably more weapons. “I’m afraid I can’t get you Ms. Tomaz’s location Captain Lance. However, she did tell me to let you know she has entered stealth mode and even the white canary will not find her. She reminded me as this ships AI that it was in everyone's interest for me to remain neutral in such team conflicts.” Damnit Zari was too clever for her own good. “Fine Gideon but the next time that Zari wants to upload new hardware to your server I won't be there to stop her so just remember that.” 

Sara swore she heard the AI snicker before swiftly turning on her feet and firing the super soaker in her hands realizing that it wasn’t Gideon snickering but someone else. Sara couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the sight before her when she turned around. Where she had expected to find a very wet forlorn Zari Tomaz stood a wet and very unimpressed looking Ava Sharpe. The giggle turned into a full-blown fit of laughter as the agent raised an eyebrow at the usually composed captain. 

“Oh my god Ava... I’m so sorry Zari started this water fight and I may have gotten a bit trigger happy at the sound of unfamiliar footsteps.” Sara was wheezing trying to catch her breath after her fit of laughter. Looking up expecting to see a very unimpressed Ava, Sara was surprised to see the agent trying to hold in her laughter too. Before she knew it, they had both erupted into more fits of the laughter at themselves. "No stop it please Ava please it hurts so much to laugh." Sara grabbed her ribs she couldn't remember the last time she had truly laughed so hard. Ava shivering soon pulled her from her memories. "Shit Aves let's get you some dry clothes." Ava gasped at the sudden contact when the captain grabbed her by the hand leading her back down the hallway, they had both come from. Sara eyed the hallway suspiciously she had a feeling someone was watching them. Her team never were ones to sneak around quietly she could hear them nudging each other and fist bumping. They thought they were being sneaky and who was she to ruin their fun. Idiots she thought rolling her eyes at her team's antics before following the blonde agent into her room. 

Zari, Amaya, Nate and Ray all peered around the corner at their Captain leading the always serious agent into her quarters. They all fist bumped because it was fate that as an indirect consequence of their well laid executed plan was that their captain would be spending more time one on one with the agent. Whether the two blondes knew it or not they were both smitten with each other and a little outside help would hopefully help them both see it. Zari smirked at the other three. “Ok team onto phase two. Nate and Amaya help our guests out in the kitchen we have some time to kill. Ray keep watch and radio us when they go to leave and delay them to give us enough time to get to the lab. I’m going to get some doughnuts I’m starving.”


	2. Acceptance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cap... Hey Sara... Saraaa can you hear me?” Ray was out of breath and sounding panicked. 
> 
> “Yes, Ray I gotcha on comms. Where are you and why are you so out of breath?” Sara replied motioning for Ava to come closer so they could both hear Ray. 
> 
> “So, I may need some back up, Amaya, Nate and Zari have me pinned down in the lab and... “Sara groaned inwardly at the sound of a thud followed by the crash of splintering glass. Ava mouthed across to Sara was that what I think it was? Sara shrugged hoping that the lab wouldn’t be too badly damaged before they arrived. 
> 
> “... as you can hear it’s getting pretty messy right now. Backup would be much appreciated oh and I believe that Zari has some extra supplies in the med bay so I’d stop there on the way if I were you.” 
> 
> “We’re on the way Ray.” Sara finished tapping her ear once more to cut off the conversation leaving Ray to babble away to himself. Sara felt Ava tense up as she slipped her hand lightly around the taller women's wrist to guide her towards the med bay for extra supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so glad people enjoyed the first chapter. All the kudos and people reading mean the world. Enjoy the last chapter of this small look into the lives of the legends on the waverider as they learn how to navigate life on the waverider without Stein. Oh and by the way I live in Europe so just in case anyone is wondering why some spelling of certain words may be different that's why.

Ray nodded turning his view back to their captain’s door while Nate and Amaya headed for the kitchen and Zari skipped singing down the corridor at the thought of the dozen doughnuts she had made Gideon fabricate a couple hours earlier after all she was going to need all the excess sugar she could get her hands on to try evade Sara. 

Ray caught himself smiling softly at how childish this whole plan had been but trust Zari the biggest child he had ever met to come up with something like this. The team deserved this they had spent the last couple of weeks just going from one mission to the next never taking out family time like they used to because really, they all wanted to avoid the sinking feeling in their guts when they turned expecting to see Marty or Jax to come flying through the doors with a dubious cooking attempt at family dinners or just a smile or some advice if a mission went badly. 

Ray quickly ducked back behind the corner when he saw Sara exiting her quarters. She looked lighter than she had in weeks maybe, Zari’s plan wasn’t the worst after all. Sara craned her neck listening out for the tell-tale snickers and giggles that usually indicated her team were somewhere nearby hearing nothing she allowed herself to sink to the floor pulling her knees into her chest. The others must’ve found something else to amuse themselves with, most likely they were off planning their next move. 

Sighing she couldn't have guessed 3 years ago when Rip recruited them that this group of misfits would wriggle themselves into an important spot in her heart but they had, and when they lost Marty, she felt like she was losing her sister all over again but trust those same misfits to find a way to make her smile and laugh again. Today was the first time in weeks she began to feel herself again all thanks to Zari’s stupid water fight. Scoffing she knew she would never tell them but she was so grateful for her band of idiots. Sentimentality done it was back to destroying Zari but she couldn’t do it alone she would need her friends back up. 

“Mick, Nate and Ray where are you guys?” You were supposed to be right behind me. I ended up soaking Ava because I thought she was Zari behind me where you were supposed to be.” 

Hearing the feigned annoyance Ray knew they Sara wasn’t really angry and was probably enjoying this as much if not more than the rest of them were. Time for the next part of the plan they had promised to keep Sara away from the kitchen until at least 7 and it was only 6.15 right now. Sliding past the kitchen door he grabbed Nate’s sleeve waving hello to their guests before dragging his best friend out the door towards the lab. Amaya sighed before following these boys couldn’t do anything at a normal pace they were always running and jumping and then wondered how they ended up in the med bay being patched up by Gideon. She waved bye to their guests promising to keep Sara away as long as possible. She stopped only briefly on her way to the lab to grab Zari who was already halfway through her dozen doughnuts. She glared unimpressed Zari had to be at least 50% sugar at the rate she consumed it. Zari grimaced at the look her friend gave her as she attempted to shove 3 doughnuts inn her mouth all at the same time. 

“Ohh” Mick teased “Agent hotpants is here.” 

“Seriously Mick out of all that all you took from it was that Ava is here. Where the hell are Ray and Nate?” Sara groaned putting her head in hands she loved her team but they were the biggest kids. Zari had actually taken to calling her the ships Mom. 

“Dunno boss I went to grab a beer when I got back everyone was gone including haircut and pretty.” 

Sara exhaled deeply just hoping wherever her team were that they were at least behaving themselves and not destroying the ship. Even though Ava was here after work hours and as a friend she couldn’t help but be worried that if the team destroyed the ship while she was here it might destroy the tentative friendship they had been building. 

“Alright Mick I’ll find them let's just hope they aren't destroying the ship as we speak. Do me a favour and keep me a beer or two I’ll need it by the end of the day.” 

Sara ended the conversation just as Ava exited her quarters and damn, she was floored the normally serious agent looked relaxed and comfortable for once. Not many people could pull of a baggy hoodie like Agent Sharpe could. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of appreciating how good Ava looked in her clothes, she was swiftly pulled out of her daydream by the sound of Ray calling her name repeatedly. 

“Cap... Hey Sara... Saraaa can you hear me?” Ray was out of breath and sounding panicked. 

“Yes, Ray I gotcha on comms. Where are you and why are you so out of breath?” Sara replied motioning for Ava to come closer so they could both hear Ray. 

“So, I may need some back up, Amaya, Nate and Zari have me pinned down in the lab and... “Sara groaned inwardly at the sound of a thud followed by the crash of splintering glass. Ava mouthed across to Sara was that what I think it was? Sara shrugged hoping that the lab wouldn’t be too badly damaged before they arrived. 

“... as you can hear it’s getting pretty messy right now. Backup would be much appreciated oh and I believe that Zari has some extra supplies in the med bay so I’d stop there on the way if I were you.” 

“We’re on the way Ray.” Sara finished tapping her ear once more to cut off the conversation leaving Ray to babble away to himself. Sara felt Ava tense up as she slipped her hand lightly around the taller women's wrist to guide her towards the med bay for extra supplies. 

After arming themselves with enough water guns to put out a sizable fire Ava and Sara once again headed towards Ray’s lab. Coming up to the corner Sara held her hand up looking around the corner she tried to come up with the best plan of attack for them. Ava had to bite her lip to try not laugh at the scene in front of her Sara was currently balanced precariously on her tippy toes trying to peer around the corner. 

As time slowly passed the worried glances between the other four increased. I shouldn’t have taken Ava and Sara this long to get from Sara’s quarters to the lab even with a pit stop to the med bay for supplies. Amaya and Zari passed the time trying to decode the conversation Nate and Ray were having across a room with frantic arm gestures and shouted whispers. 

“What the hell is taking long.” Zari huffed hating having to sit still and wait “I’m getting hungry.” 

“How can you be hungry you literally just devoured 3 doughnuts at the same time before I dragged you away.” Amaya snickered. 

“Yeah but I didn’t get to finish the last 3 so I’m still starving.” Zari whined getting more and more impatient as time went on. 

Meanwhile, Ava was currently running over their plan step by step with Sara hoping for once the captain could follow a plan from beginning to end without diverging from it. Sara nodded grinning widely at the thought of getting payback. If Zari wanted a war, she was going to get one, messing with the former assassin was a big mistake. 

Nate, Amaya and Ray all glanced anxiously at Zari when they heard Ava using her agent voice, the one normally reserved only for when the legends had screwed up. Zari waved them off after all Ava had help them set up this surprise, she wouldn’t go behind their back to help Sara, would she? 

“Yes, Director I’ll deal with them, no I’m fine just dealing with the typical legend nonsense. Don’t worry they won’t do it again I’ll make sure of it. Ok, bye.” Ava smirked at Sara before stepping out from behind the corner. 

Seeing the stern look on Ava’s face they knew that they were definitely in trouble. Panicking Zari threw her water gun at Nate who sheepishly tried to hide them behind his back. Amaya dropped hers into the bucket at her feet which Ava could only guess was water balloons before attempting to slide the bucket out of Ava’s view. 

“It’s a little late for that Ms. Jiwe, Captain Lance already got me as you can see,” she gestured down to her clothes which were very clearly not her bureau standard issue pantsuit. She looked pointedly at the three troublemakers, smirking at the open-mouthed shocked look on their faces. Zari mouthed a sorry across the hallway it had never been her intention to get the time bureau agent involved. 

Ava hearing the movement behind her turned catching the gun thrown her way as Sara dove across the hallway. Nate, Zari and Amaya only had a split second to realise what was going on before they were pinned down by the well-aimed water jets coming from their super soaker. 

“Damnit Z I thought Ava was just supposed to set this up not get involved in this ridiculous plan of yours.” Amaya exhaled deeply as she got hit right between the eyes by a well-aimed shot from Ava. 

“Cover me.” 

Zari shrugged her shoulder not knowing why the time bureau agent had gotten involved. Both Zari and Nate jumped out sending stream after stream of water towards Ava and Sara to cover Amaya’s back so she could push forward to a better position to toss distracting water balloons at the two blonde’s fighting side by side with unwavering precision and a never-ending water supply. When Zari’s super soaker ran out of water, she soon started using her totem to burst the deflected water balloons over their friends' heads. 

Realizing that she was out of ammo Amaya yelled for them all to retreat, they had done all they could do and now it was up to Ray to finish the job and keep Sara away from the kitchen for the next 20 minutes. Zari swore hearing Amaya call for them to retreat. She mouthed sorry to Ray as the other three took off back to the kitchen to try help salvage their surprise. At least it was Ray they were depending on and not Mick, Ray at least would try delay them. 

Hearing Amaya call for a retreat Sara turned hi-fiving Ava for a job well done. They were an amazing team moving in perfect sync with each other, predicting each other's moves it made a nice change from working with the legends when their plans never went as planned. Slinging the super soaker over her shoulder she strode into the lab. 

“Oh my god.” She couldn’t help it, the usually organised work space of Ray Palmer was turned upside down, literally. There were tables on the ground, splinters of glass everywhere and no Ray to be seen. She turned hearing Ava footsteps behind her, her hand clasped over her mouth and she was sure this was it the straw that broke the camel’s back the friendship she had worked so hard to build with Ava would be gone after this. 

Ava couldn’t help it the look of horror on Sara’s face and the guiltiness on Ray’s face set her off again, before she knew it, she was doubled over clutching her sides, the evening which had started off as a nice evening to help the legends process their grief had become so undeniably ludicrous that it was beyond Ava how Ray and the rest of the legends were keeping up this crazy stunt. 

“I’m so sorry Sara but this whole thing has gotten way out of hand and I just feel so bad because you look so upset. A week ago, after you asked me to put together pictures and videos of Stein, I approached Zari, which by the way in hindsight was a mistake I should’ve talked to Ray, and I asked her to help me put together a surprise for you and the other legends.” Sara gazed at her confused. Ava continued “Zari was in charge of providing a distraction which...” she said gesturing to her once again wet clothes “... took on a life of its own when she got the others involved.” Sara nodded stunned. 

She gestured around the room at the mess when Ray spoke up explaining “So the mess was me, I’m sorry but we wanted to make it believable because we still need some more time to finish organising your surprise.” Sara exhaled loudly not realising she had been holding her breath the whole time. Smirking at Ava and Ray she said “I suppose you two better get on clean up so seen as you were both in on this.” 

“So, did I mention that Zari got out of hand and it was her idea after all.” Ava grimaced at the idea of having to clean up the mess that was Ray’s lab. 

“Don’t worry Ava” Ray grinned at her “I’ll show you how to make cleaning fun. Gideon shuffle play my cleaning playlist.” 

Sara mouthed sorry across at her as the opening notes from Oklahoma’s “Oh, what a beautiful morning” played throughout the ships audio system. As Ray started tidying, he simultaneously managed to sing and dance along. As the classic Oklahoma song faded to “My Shot” from Hamilton Sara shrugged grabbing the remains of a smashed beaker, tossing it into the nearest bin before grabbing one end of Ray’s desk gesturing for Ava to grab the other side, while maintaining a flow with Ray as they rapped out the separate parts of Lafayette, Mulligan, Laurens and Burr. 

By the tenth song “You can’t stop the beat” from Hairspray Ava couldn’t help join in the silliness joining Ray and Sara in their singing and dancing. She couldn’t remember a time when she had felt this comfortable with a group of people that she let down her walls and just embraced her silliness. The legends on the other hand seemed to embrace their silliness on a regular basis to the point where for some song’s Sara and Ray had their own rehearsed parts and dances. 

Sara smiled at the sight of Ava with her blonde hair down past her shoulders dancing and singing back to back with Ray. With her hair down and in casual clothes Ava looked carefree and younger as she finally took a break from fixing time and embracing her goofy, carefree self. 

Ava was confused when during “Time of my life” Sara headed to the door. Glancing worriedly at Ray she just caught the tail end of his sentence, “Brace yourself!” before she saw a blur of blonde hair running towards her. Understanding immediately what she was thinking Ava braced herself to lift the smaller, slight blonde into the dirty dancing lift. Immediately she felt herself overbalance sending them both crashing towards the floor. Stunned Ava brushed the hair out of the giggling blonde’s eyes. She couldn’t help but feel drawn into the blue eyes of the former assassin, her eyes drifted down to her lips as she nervously chewed on her lip. 

The sound of Ray dropping down beside them was enough to snap her out of whatever it was that had just happened. She felt Sara trying to untangle their limbs smirking at Ava when she realised that the agent had one hand resting on her hip drawing small patterns while, her other hand was wrapped around her waist and resting lightly on the small of Sara’s back. 

Smirking Sara felt Ava release her she hopped up lightly landing on her feet before offering a hand to the taller woman. Ray oblivious to the moment the two women had just shared continued to talk all about his favourite musicals not knowing that neither of the other two women were actually listening to him but trying to get their breathing and heart rates back to normal. Quickly and uncomfortably in silence they finished up cleaning the mess before they heard Zari come flying into the room. 

“Guys food’s up you better hurry before Mick eats it all without us.” She smiled nervously at Sara who was glaring at her pointedly. 

“You know you didn’t have to destroy my ship in order to keep me distracted, you could’ve just told me to stay away while you organised the surprise.” Zari glared at Ava and Ray who just shrugged their shoulder, she was on her own. 

“Meh that would have been boring plus I want all the team to go paintballing and I needed to know how much target practice I need to put in.” She smiled widely before taking off back in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Zari, how much sugar have you consumed today? Gideon you know we’re limiting her sugar intake seriously she’s worse than the hyperactive toddlers I used to babysit, at least I could give them back to their parents and leave. If she’s jumping on my bed at 2am again I swear you will regret it Gideon.” Sara sighed rubbing her temples tiredly. As Ray follows Zari back to the kitchen Sara feels Ava grab her hand and lead her in the same direction. 

“I know you’re tired and fed up with your team, but I promise you they’ve worked really hard to help surprise you so, come on let’s go.” Ava dragged Sara down the hall before grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her through the door to the kitchen. 

“Surprise” 

Sara blinked for a couple minutes as her eyes adjusted to the brighter light before throwing herself across the room at Jax who was grinning with his arms wide open. 

“Hey baby bro.” She couldn’t believe that Ava and Zari had gone to so much effort. Untangling herself from Jax she noticed another woman standing off to the side looking very pregnant and uncomfortable. 

“Sara this is my wife Lisa and this...” he said gesturing to her baby bump “..is baby girl Jackson due to make her grand appearance any day now.” He noticed the confused look on Sara’s face before explaining “It’s been 5 years for us.” Sara nodded before turning to hug Lily tightly. 

“Come on guys let’s eat.” Zari proclaimed her stomach rumbling making everyone laugh as they headed towards the table. 

“Mom sends her love and sent food for us all but, even though it's been five years for us she just couldn’t face seeing you all and coming here just yet.” Lily explained as she saw Sara looking around for the missing woman. Sara gestured for them all to sit and start without her as she noticed Ava slip out the room. 

“Hey Ava, where do you think you’re going?” Sara asked as she rounded the corner seeing the agent open up a portal to what she could only presume was her apartment. 

“I’m giving you some family time. Zari and Amaya have the photo albums and video for later as well as copied for Lily, Jax and Clarissa. Don’t try to argue with me it’s what you guys need so, enjoy.” She smiled softly at Sara before walking through the portal. As much as she wished Ava could’ve stayed, she knew the other woman was right, tonight was about trying to heal their family and figuring out how to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm super glad you enjoy this, I plan on writing more short snapshots of the legends fun moments on the waverider. I have loads of idea's which I'm currently playing around with but I love hearing your ideas for the story and if anyone is interested in co-writing a couple chapters message me. Also my inspiration for writing this fic about the legends as a family comes from this amazing youtube video which i don't own but think is amazing so go watch it and enjoy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EdDWCVpCWs&list=LL7L5xxk0YU-Snj_LIQH43xQ&index=6&t=27s

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. The next chapter is almost done and should be published over the next couple of days.


End file.
